


Fun with Alternate Universes

by Bunny



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: Just a random collection of AU drabbles I've made over the years featuring mostly the Batfamily.





	1. Fantasy & Supernatural: Werewolves

The sun shone brightly as he hovered just over the horizon, as Jason sat at the window. It was so close. Just a few more hours until nightfall. Jason itched to get out of the stuffy mansion, but Bruce wanted to keep him close. He couldn’t risk another monster on the streets of Gotham after all. Even if Jason had full control over the transformation, he was reckless and violent at the best of times. It made him a liability to the Batman and the whole of Batman Inc. The very thought of the stupid group made Jason groan as he ran a hand down the glass window, his mind wandering back to the night it had all started.

 

Prison hadn’t been a picnic the first time through, so the second time had only been worse. Solitary only held him for so long before the Warden had no choice but to put him into the general population. Sure Jason was hell bent on beating the snot out of every single scumbag Blackgate had, but he was holding back. He wanted out of this shit hole and back out into the city. So he held his tongue, kept his anger in check, and even listened as his roommate rambled on and on about the moon and needing to get out. Jason paid no attention to him as his ranting got worse. Jason had only threatened him once, to which he’d only gotten a vague “you’ll be sorry” before the man had fell asleep. Jason just scoffed at that. He was sorry for lots of shit, but telling off the psycho he was roomed with wasn’t one of them.

 

Jason awoke with a start. Something warm and wet, was to close to him. He lashed out, and found his arms pinned to the bed instantly. A low throaty growl of a laugh ghosted over Jason’s face as he eyes finally adjusted to the light. Laying on top of him, was a man. Or well what Jason had assumed was once a man, as he now looked like an overgrown dog person. The beast growled again as he noticed Jason’s eyes focused on him.

 

“I did warn you, Hood.” The voice was rough, but Jason knew it. His roommate. His fucking roommate was a damn werewolf! How was his luck this shitty? Jason tried to kick out, and by some miracle he was able to buck the wolf off of him. He scrambled up and backed up towards the bars. “This would be more fun if you could run. But as you can’t, just give in. I’ve been starved for a mate for too long. The others...” The beast laughed as he lunged at Jason. Jason dodge out of the way and cracked his shoulder into the toilet. He reached out to hold his shoulder as it throbbed and in that second was caught by his throat. “The others didn’t have your fight. Your training. You’ll survive the bite. I’m sure of it.” Jason didn’t stand a chance as the beast bit down on his neck, nearly ripping his throat open. The scar already gracing his throat looked like a paper cut in comparison. Before he passed out, Jason knew the beast was molesting him. Cooing at him and nuzzling his muzzle into Jason’s neck. “Soon you’ll be all mine. Forever.”

 

When Jason woke up, it was to the bright blue eyes of Dick Grayson. He didn’t look pleased, but he rarely ever did when he looked at Jason. Jason tried to ask why he was there, and found he couldn’t talk. His throat was wrapped up in bandages and pain was licking at his every nerve.

 

“Random chance had us coming to check on you last night. That... thing. It tried to kill you.” Dick’s voice had softened and Jason wanted so badly to correct him. But Dick had just went on. Talking about how Tim had wanted to leave him to the prison medical staff, how Damian had tried contacting Talia, and how Bruce had made the decision to bring Jason home. Jason wouldn’t be returning to the prison, because he was now cursed. He had closed his eyes then and willed the pain to knock him out. He could be a murderer, he could be a criminal, and whatever villain his family needed. But he couldn’t stomach being a monster, not like this.

 

Jason grinned as he turned from the window. His memories always got him down, but then again, his life wasn’t all sunshine and daisies. As the door to his room opened, he twitched. Tim was there with a small smile on his face. 

 

“Ready to head out?” Jason jumped from the window sill as his eyes changed from human to wolf. His teeth lengthened, as did his nails. His hair fluffed out at the same time his ears disappeared and reappeared above his head. Tim was watching the transformation as he always did, with a smirk. He knew that it still caused Jason all kinds of pain to fully transform, and Tim liked seeing that pain. It was why he had agreed to keep an eye on Jason.

 

Jason stalked past Tim and jumped down from the second story. He didn’t need the lines and the protection any longer. He was stronger now, faster, and had so many advanced senses he didn’t need any of the bat goodies. As he ducked down into the cave, he heard Tim swing down and follow him. 

 

Tonight, Red Wolf would be leading the patrol, and if Red Robin had anything to say about it... well wolves weren’t picky on what they eat.


	2. High School AU

“I am not going.” Damian screamed as he slammed the door in Dick’s face for the second time in the last five minutes. This time the boy had locked the door, but Dick only sighed and knocked again. “Get bent Grayson.” Dick whined as Jason poked his head out of his bedroom and sleepily rubbed at his hair.

 

“What the fuck are you two morons doing? It’s...” Jason’s head ducked back into the room to Dick assumed, find a clock. A few seconds later the bangs and curses of Jason’s normal morning hurry were heard. Dick rolled his eyes as his brother appeared, this time dressed. “You assholes could you know, wake me the fuck up so I can actually eat one of these mornings.” 

 

“We try every morning to wake you up. You nearly stabbed Tim last week.” 

 

“Oh... right.” He rubbed at his neck and glared at the door. “Little D still not ready?” Dick shook his head and sighed. He told Jason how Damian had refused to return to school after he found out Iris West and Lian Harper were plotting to “date” him. Jason laughed and had to hold onto Dick for support. “Oh that’s rich! Our little D’s a pimp and doesn’t even appreciate it.” Jason turned to the door and pounded on it. Nearly splintering the wood. “Up and at ’em Casanova.” Damian had thrown something at the door and Jason’s eye twitched. Dick knew the signs that Jason was close to violence, and this early in the morning everything but a beer triggered them. Dick had enough time to step back, before Jason’s booted foot connected with the door. The door didn’t stand a chance and broken into pieces as he blasted inward. Damian for the most part, looked unimpressed. Though Dick could see the slight tremor in his body. 

 

“I’m  _ not _ going! You can’t force me to do something I don’t want to do.” Damian stood his ground as Jason stormed into the bedroom. Damian was dressed, Dick was glad for that. But he wasn’t so glad to see Jason man handle Damian up onto his shoulder. “Let go of me you big oaf!”

 

“Kick me again, and I’ll toss you out the window.” Damian stopped moving at Jason’s growl and allowed himself to be carried from the room. Dick followed behind his brothers with a sigh. Really, they needed a new morning routine. 

 

When the boys made it down the stairs, Alfred told them that Tim had already left. Jason scoffed and continued to carry Damian out the door, just sparing a moment to grab the boys backpack. He promised to make sure Damian got into class before he left for school. Dick wilted as he watched the two boys speed off on Jason’s motorcycle. 

 

“Master Richard, aren’t you going to school?” Dick looked up at Alfred with a tired look and laid his head on the table. 

 

“Nah, I think I’ll have a skip day.” Alfred gave him a look and then looked up as Bruce entered the room. Dick straightened as Bruce cleared his throat. “On second thought. I could use some extra time in the library. See ya later Alf.” Dick ran from the room as Bruce turned a smile on Alfred. 

 

“So glad they love school so much.” Alfred handed Bruce a mug of coffee before shaking his head.

 

“Sir, I do believe you are what they call a sadist.” Bruce just laughed and sat down to read the paper. He was sure before the end of the day he’d be getting calls from all of his boys schools. Damian would have skipped out after his first class. Tim would have blown up the labs again, or hacked the computer system. Jason would have never arrived, or had destroyed his locker or someone else’s locker. And Dick would have been caught having sex with Kory in the girl’s locker room, again. But for now, he had peace and quiet and could focus on the good things... or on how he was going to replace Damian’s bedroom door, again.


	3. Band AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was this AMAZING AU back in the days of LiveJournal that had the boy wonders in a band together. This is set in THAT verse. Once I remember the artist and creator I'll credit.

Mia squealed as she ran jumped up onto the couch, making Bart jump up and speed around to the other side. She didn’t care though and had started to bounce. When Kon, Jaime, and Cassie came into the room they all stared at Bart for the answers. But all they got from him was a shrug. Mia jumped off of the couch and ran over towards Cassie, grabbing her hands and tugging her towards the TV. Cassie stared for only a second before her face broke into a grin and she joined Mia in squealing. The boys all shared looks before moving to see the TV.

 

“That’s right folks, the Robins will be playing tonight in our fair city. Though rumors of the show being sold out have caused an uprising, we have been told the band will play on.” Kon’s face broke into a grin as he turned to Bart and Jaime. Both boys seemed to be utterly confused, but it was Bart who broke it first. 

 

“Wait.. Robins?” Bart’s yellow eyes widened and a spark formed in them as he rushed around. Kon laughed as Bart returned with a CD of his and a giant smile on his face. “We’re so going, right?” Bart turned to look over at Cassie who was nodding her head like a bobble head. None of them had tickets, but Mia was already on the phone to Oliver, if there was one billionaire who could buy tickets into that concert, it was Oliver Queen.

 

Rose didn’t even want to know what her team were all freaking out about. All she cared about was that it had interrupted her nap time. She stormed into the main living room and glared at the first person she saw, Jaime. The boy was trying to comfort Mia but it wasn’t working so well. Rose, could have cared less.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you idiots?” Cassie was the one who answered. Catching Rose up on what she’d missed as she napped. “Huh.” Rose looked at the news footage and frowned. “You know, that crowd looks like it’s getting ugly.” And Rose was right. The crowd had tripled since the first news broadcast. It was reaching the point where the police were starting to be over run. Cassie’s face went stern as she watched the first punch thrown. 

 

“Titans, we’re needed.” Nothing else was said as the team suited up and rushed to the venue. Kid Flash and Superboy were the first to arrive, and quickly got the police out of harms way. But their attention was elsewhere. Kon flew into the air as he scanned the crowd. Nothing. He didn’t know if he should be relieved, or more worried. Bart ran to catch up to the rest of the team and Cassie frowned as he told her their news.

 

Cassie had split the team up and told them all to keep an eye on the crowd. If the Robins hadn’t arrived yet, they would be soon, and things would get worse. Cassie hated the fact that she was right. As soon as the bus pulled up, the girls in the crowd had swarmed it. Kon had tried to keep them back with his TTK, but there were too many. He was out of breath and panting as he watched Rose drop off the top of the building, her face set in a deadly glare. 

 

Rose didn’t like the Robins music. It just wasn’t her style. But she never missed a chance to see them live. She’d gotten ticket to the show months ago, and snuck into the venue easily. As she moved through the halls, she could pick out the panic of the employees. The Robins had arrived, but they couldn’t get them inside. The crowd was getting worse and even the Teen Titans couldn’t help. Rose growled as she ducked away and returned to the outside. If they were going to save the boy wonders, they’d have to get their hands dirty. It was a very good thing this bunch of eye candy were worth it. 

 

“Hurry! Please!” Cassie hung up the phone as she swung around to face Mia and Jaime. Both were attempting to get towards the bus, but the girls weren’t buying any of it. She was running out of options and out of time. When the first shout went up, she knew her time had run out. The girls had gotten the bus’s door broken and had a hold of one of the boys. A quick glance at Mia had told her just who. Jason. She watched as Mia shot an arrow up to the top of the building closest to them and used it as a zip line to climb to the top of the bus. Cassie gasped and laughed as Mia dived down into Jason’s arms and kicked out at the girls. A few more punches and a release of a glue filled arrow had Jason free. One down, and four to go.

 

Bart could vibrate through anything, so getting into the bus was easy. Getting into the bus and getting Tim out of it? Well that had been a bit of a challenge. By the time he had gotten to the bus, the girls had already started to pour in. It was all he could do not to hurt Tim as he wrapped him up in his arms and dashed through the wall. Out of breath and vibrating still, he clung to Tim. The girls weren’t fooled for long and started to come out the bus window at them. Bart groaned and hoped the others had more luck than he did.

 

Jaime knew it was too risky to use the armor to help in this situation. He wanted badly to just power up the Scarab and start blasting the crowd away, but he couldn’t, that wasn’t what heroes did. These girls couldn’t help themselves. Hell he had to admit that the Robins were amazing. Paco and Brenda had dragged him to the show in Texas, and well he had a poster of Stephanie on his wall. He had to try, even if he was just plain old Jaime Reyes. 

 

The flash of blue and blond caught Kon’s eyes as it darted down into the pit of girls. The girls screamed as the blur dashed around them, pushing them off at speeds that would leave most of them, if not all of them, bruised. When the blur reemerged, it was with a giggling Stephanie Brown in her arms. Kon laughed as he flew over to his cousin. They nodded at each other and Kon blocked her from view as she got Stephanie to safety.

 

Rose kicked a girl in the face as she reached the center of the group. This whole thing had rang very wrong to her and she finally got why. She’d seen him on the rooftop as she had dropped to the ground. Had seen him watching them as her team worked. As angry as she was, she wasn’t going to let the bastard win. She was going to save the Robins and then she was going to slice his damn throat. Rose’s thoughts were dangerous to have while dealing with crazed fangirls, so she took a few deep breaths. She noticed a manhole cover in the center of the group and jabbed her sword into it to pull it up. Once done, she weaved through the crowd. She had to find him. She just had to! She heard the gasp first before she registered who it was she was pushing out of her way. Damian glared at her as she grabbed him. Her eyes darting around the crowd. Where was he? The crowd got thicker and she had to leave. She’d be back, but for now she had to get Damian out. She kicked the man hole out of the way and the two dropped into the sewers. 

 

It was hours later when the team met back up at the Tower, the Robins tagging along. Cassie looked as if someone had pulled out her hair in some spots, Mia was twitching from repressed anger, Rose smelt like a garbage can, Jaime’s shirt and pants were missing, Bart had passed out, and Kon and Kara were fretting over everything. Their nerves were shot and their tempers were high.

 

“No one’s seen Dick? At all?” Tim was worried, but none of them blamed him. Rose growled as she pulled what looked like a banana peel from her hair.

 

“My father was the cause of this mess. I’m sure of it.” All the eyes in the room were on her and she tensed. “He was on the roof. I would have gone for him, but if I hadn’t grabbed the kid he would have been killed.” No one argued that point. But it left the room in a deadly silence. If Slade had gotten a hold of Dick again. Damian’s fist were white as he clenched them, Jason was shaking, Tim was clinging to Kon, and Steph was on the verge of tears. The whole team was at a loss of what to do. 

 

“What’s with all the long faces? You kids look like someone died.” Dick’s voice broke through the depression, anger, and tension like a hot knife cutting through butter. In an instant everyone was gathering around him. He laughed and nodded his head towards the red head leaning against the door frame. “The riot made national news. So the Flash popped in to lend a hand.” Wally gave a wave and a nod as he watched his best friend reassure his family and the younger Titans. 

 

“So Slade didn’t have you?” Tim’s voice nearly broke as he clung to Dick. The team watched as Dick leaned down to press a kiss to Tim’s head and gave his family a bright smile. 

 

“Nah. Just got kidnapped by the Flash. But really, anyone find out what happened? I mean we’ve had riots before, but this was nuts!” Rose stepped up and scoffed.

 

“My father happened.” Dick’s face fell as he looked down at Tim and then back at the Titans. His look softened and he held out his arms for a group hug. Wally laughed as he watched Dick get practically molested by his own family, and by the younger Titans.

 

“You know, seeing as the concert was cancelled, and we’re all here... how about a good old fashioned Titans movie night?” The group nodded, it was the best way to end this disaster. Rose shuffled off to the showers, and Damian was led to Tim’s old room to clean up as well. Jaime darted off to change into real clothes, as Cassie tried to tame her wild hair back. Kon didn’t leave Tim’s side, who clung to Dick while the older Robin tried to reassure the group. Jason and Mia shared glares for a while before Mia muttered about going to call Roy, leaving Jason with a giant cat caught mouse grin. Stephanie and Kara had fallen onto a chair and were chatting and laughing as if they’d never parted. 

 

As the group moved back together, Dick knew that even though it hadn’t been a great day, the ending wasn’t so bad. 

 

He also made a mental note that the next time they were in San Francisco, the Teen Titans would be present as security. Because really? You couldn’t find a better group of friends.


	4. Superpowers AU

Things got majorly screwed up this time. Stephanie didn’t know magic could hurt so much, yet here she was, ripping at her chest as she tried to claw the pain away. Her eyes were burning, her skin was crawling, and her heart felt like it was pounding out off her chest. She could bear being tortured, but this? She had no idea where the pain even started, let alone when it would stop. 

 

Kara wasn’t in any better shape. In fact, she was worse off. She had cuts and scrapes all over her legs and arms, her back looked as if someone had taken a whip made of chains to it. She was crying and curled up in a ball, her cape covering most of her. She’d never been in so much pain before. Never. She wanted it to end.

 

When the girls pulled themselves together enough to be able to move, they had to lean on each other. Kara was still bleeding, and though Stephanie knew she had been shot at least once, there wasn’t a wound on her. It was confusing and terrifying. When Kara went to fly them off, she gasped in pain and passed out in Stephanie’s arms. Stephanie was shocked that she could take the dead weight, and looked rather alarmed as she picked Kara up as if she were a feather. She only had one real thought as she turned and took off down the street. She had to find Leslie. 

 

The two girls sat in silence as they stared at Leslie. The doctor didn’t look pleased with either of them, but then again, they had really stepped in it. Leslie had said that they were lucky to be alive, well at least she said that about Kara, she just sort of rolled her eyes at Stephanie. Leslie was at a loss of what had happened to the two girls. No magic experience in her, but she knew who to contact. The problem was, neither girl wanted to get anyone else involved. Leslie glared at the two of them before sighing and shaking her head. 

 

“Then you need a plan. People are going to notice if Supergirl can’t fly, and Batgirl can suddenly take a bullet. May I suggest costume changing? At least until you can find a way to reverse this?” The girls had liked the idea and had changed costumes quickly. It helped they were both roughly the same size, and both had the same length of blond hair. Stephanie warned Kara about going around any of the Bats, especially Damian and Tim. While Kara told Stephanie to stay away from her cousin. The two laughed about it for a while, before heading home. 

 

Stephanie stayed up late that night, testing out her new powers. The flight was the funniest, and she quickly threw on the Supergirl outfit and took off out the window. She was enjoying the free flight when she felt something wrap around her ankle. She looked down just in time to get a batarang to the face. She rubbed her nose and reached down to snap the cord. It was easy with the new strength. But at the last second she caught the cord and tugged it up. She flew higher until she could make out the hood hanging from the boys head. Damian. Oh this was going to be a treat. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re doing, troll, but I’d drop off now.” Stephanie tried to get her voice to sound like Kara’s but as she felt the hand around her ankle, she knew that she hadn’t been good enough. 

 

“Batgirl?! What... how?” Stephanie dropped Damian down to the rooftop and landed next to him. His eyes were wide, even with the mask hiding them. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a smile.

 

“Let’s just say that it was a massive magical incident and we can’t tell Tim, or Batman, or anyone. Okay?” Damian just glared at her this time and scoffed. 

 

“You’re an idiot.” With that Damian had jumped off the roof and headed back to Batman. Stephanie frowned and looked down at herself. How had Damian known that it was her and not Kara? She shook her head as she headed home. She’d think on it later.

 

The following weeks went by fairly smoothly. No one noticed that Batgirl had took off to Metropolis, and that Supergirl had come to Gotham. Stephanie avoided the Batfamily, while Kara avoided her own family. It was a work in process for the both of them, but soon they had a rhythm. The only problem was Damian. They both had decided to ignore it, but when Stephanie and Kara received invites to the boy’s sixteenth birthday, they knew they couldn’t stay away any longer. They made a plan, and headed out.

 

Damian stared at the two girl who had cornered him with a smirk. He was smugger than normal, and both of them knew why. He’d reassured the both of them he hadn’t told anyone, and Kara was at least relieved. 

 

Stephanie, hadn’t believed him. 


	5. Fantasy & Supernatural: Ghosts

Jason ducked behind his car as Dick jumped over the hood, a hiss escaped his lips as the two locked eyes. Jason’s trigger finger twitched on the shotgun trigger as the scratching sound got louder and louder. He was going to kill Dick later for this. His car was getting trashed from this little hunt Dick had tracked down. It was the last time that Jason was going to listen to his brother. The very last. 

 

“I swear Dick, if this thing leaves any permanent  damage on my car, I’m making you sleep in the dumpster of every motel we stop at for a month. A fucking month!” Jason jumped up as something crashed down onto the hood. “Oh come on! I just got her waxed!” His gun came up and he fired the first rock salt round at the shadowy figure hovering over the car’s hood. The figure vanished in wisps of smoke and Jason turned to the now grinning Dick. 

 

“Look, no damage.” Dick’s grin faded as he tried to step in front of something, obviously to hide the fact that the windshield was slowly cracking. Jason felt his left eye twitch and spun around to fire off a second round at the ghost. 

 

“Find this things damn bones already Dick, so I can burn the bitch!” Dick gave him a cheery “righty-o” and took off towards the private cemetery on the compound. Jason reloaded his gun and climbed up onto the car. “Come on you sick bitch! Let’s see what you got!” No sooner had the words left his mouth then Jason felt his feet get pulled out from under him and his back hit the windshield. With a sickening crack, the glass shattered and Jason found himself inside his car. He groaned and whimpered for his poor car before climbing out and swinging the shot gun. The ghost vanished for a second before reappearing near the trunk. 

 

“Jay! I got ‘em!” Jason looked over to see Dick running back towards him with a black bag. The ghost turned her attention towards Dick for only a moment and Jason fired off the shot he had in his gun. 

 

Leaping from the hood, and sparing just a glance at the damage, he grabbed the bag and made a face. The bag was drenched in gas already. He glared at Dick as he pulled his lighter from his pocket and lit the bag without a second thought. The ghost’s form appeared before the two brothers, her blond pigtails and clown makeup being nearly completely visible as she started to burn out. Her eyes locked with Jason’s for a split second before her lips curled into a smile and she laughed loudly. Her laugh rang in their ears five minutes later.

 

“Look on the bright side Jay, at least Quinn won't be haunting you anymore.” Jason whacked his brother upside the head and ripped the driver’s door open. His baby needed to be cleaned up. He’d worry about Harley fucking Quinn and why she was haunting him later.


	6. Canon Event Changed

Bruce sighed as he picked up his cell phone. He didn’t know the number, but there were lots of places where they could have gotten his number. One of the boys could have given it out, Lois or Clark, hell even Alfred had done it once or twice. Not to mention Selina, Harley, Pam, and Vikki. He frowned, too many people knew his personal number. He sighed as he answered half expecting it to be some Batman fan, or a reporter. 

 

“Mr. Wayne? My name is Crystal Brown, you’re daughter Cassandra is a friend of my daughter.”

 

“Yes. Hello Mrs. Brown. I’m afraid I’m not at home right now, so I don’t know if Stephanie is at the house.”

 

“Oh no. Stephanie and Cassandra are here with me. They’re helping me with a patient. It was Cassandra who gave me this number. You see, we have a boy here who... well Cassandra says it’s your son, Jason.”

 

Bruce’s heart stopped beating in his chest as he slowly lowered himself into the chair at his desk. Had he heard the woman right? No. It was impossible. Jason was dead. He’d buried the body himself. Yet, Cass would never be involved in a joke such as this. She knew how hard Jason’s death had been on him. So then, it was true? Then how? 

 

“Where are you?” 

 

The words were hollow and a bit hard. Alfred and Dick called it his “working” voice. He knew it was more Batman than he’d sounded like in years, yet he couldn’t help it. If this was a joke, a trick, then he was going to kill someone. He knew the people who’d do this, none of them were currently in Gotham but that didn’t mean anything. Bruce was up and out of his chair before the woman had listed off the address. He closed his phone and took off at a run as soon as the elevator doors had opened to the ground floor. He dodged the press, grabbed Dick as the young man was heading in to meet him, and headed for the car.

 

“Um, pop? What’s up?” 

 

Bruce didn’t answer, just told him to get into the car. Dick didn’t question it and asked where they were heading. As Bruce told him the location, Dick texted it to Tim. The younger boy would meet them there as soon as he could get out of class. This seemed to calm Bruce’s nerves a little. If this went wrong, if this was a trick, at least he’d have his family with him. 

 

They made it to the hospital in record time. Dick having called ahead to Jim Gordon and the man cleared the streets for them, made things so much easier. Bruce didn’t stick to the car to wait for Tim’s arrival. He ran into the building and grabbed Cass as soon as she came into sight.

 

“It’s him. I’m sure of it. But I haven’t been able to get away to perform the tests needed. I didn’t want to leave him alone. He’s... father... they say he crawled out of his own grave.” 

 

Bruce’s heart dropped at that and he slowly entered the room. His heart froze in his chest as he watched his son, and it could only be Jason, thrash and fight at the medics as they attempted to hold him down. Bruce stepped closer, into the line of sight and Jason visibly relaxed. 

 

“Bruce?” 

 

The small meek voice was like music to Bruce’s ears, and he was at Jason’s side in an instant. He heard voices behind him and knew Tim had arrived. Jim Gordon's voice was there as well as his daughter Barbara’s. His whole family was there, and were ready to lend him support.

 

“I’m here Jason. I’m here.” 

 

He moved onto the bed and took Jason into his arms, holding him close as the boy shook. The nurses around them sighed with relief and continued to monitor Jason’s life signs. Bruce heard Dick tell one of the doctors, after being asked to leave, to shove it and that their family doctor was on the way. Leslie would take care of Jason, and if she couldn’t Doctor Mid-Nite was on call at the Watchtower. He’d be there as soon as he could, and Jason would get the best in medical care. But Bruce was not leaving Jason’s side. Not now, not ever.


	7. Historical: 1920's

Jason straightened his tie as he watched the three men in front of him bicker. It was a daily thing lately in Gotham, Falcone would come to the table and preach about how his men could do the job fifty  Galante men could. Galante would claim that a hundred of his men could match Falcone’s and adds in that Sabatino ‘s family couldn’t ship a single barrel . Sabatino stayed quiet as he always did, but Jason knew that they were all boiling to off each other. Which is why he was here, hiding in the shadows his gun pointed at Galante. He was the loudest and thus the first to go down, a single bullet to the chest, just so it looked as if Falcone had did it. Sabatino’s men reacted as Jason knew they would, with fire. 

 

As Jason watched the gun fight from the rooftop, he wondered briefly if it was even worth it. The prohibition had made things interesting in Gotham, but it had also turned bloody. It was rare now to see a street clean of blood, as it was rare to see any of the mobs sticking their heads out of their hidey holes. Jason had been lucky to have traced down the Italians. But his luck was running out. In a week’s time, The Sirens show was to begin. It’d be the first real big time show his dame Harley had gotten to take part in, and he wanted Gotham to be perfect for it. It was turning into a bigger headache than he had thought. 

\-----------------------------------

Matters for Jason were made worse when the resident playboy, and his father, had upped the prices to his private club. The only club in Gotham which served real liquor, and where The Sirens would be showing. Jason hated his father for doing it, but he couldn’t fault the man. If you wanted to keep the bootlegging out of Gotham, offer them what they want. But it wasn’t working so perfectly. The mobs hated Wayne for taking away their pay, and had lashed out at them. Hiring goons such as the Joker, to attack friends of the Wayne family. 

 

Barbara Gordon had been the first victim, shot in the stomach at a women’s right rally. The Shot Heard Round the World, had read the Gotham Gazette the following morning. The Joker had only shot one person in Gotham, and his name was legendary. 

 

Not to be out matched, others stood up. Two-Face became a household name, when he kidnapped, raped, and brutally murdered Dick Grayson. Jason’s elder brother, and a world famous circus performer. The world had mourned his death, and the out cry for justice became too loud for most. People fled Gotham until a new player arrived.

 

The Red Hood’s first act in Gotham had been to take out a new up an comer calling himself, the Black Mask. It had been a blood bath unlike anything the world had seen, even overshadowing Bloody Sunday. The Red Hood was feared, hated, loved, worshipped, and hunted. He was everywhere, and no where. The police had no leads, and the crooks and scum of Gotham were dropping dead faster than they could bury them. 

 

No one knew that Jason Wayne was the Red Hood. Not even his father had figured it out, and he was Gotham City’s greatest detective. This made Jason’s job easier, but it also made it personal. Two-Face and the Joker had both attacked his family. They had made it personal the moment they had appeared in Gotham and went for Dick and Barbara, and now word had gotten out that Jason’s youngest brother Tim, was the target of a new spook. 

 

Anarchy was an arsonist who had a major grudge against people. Jason had learned that the boy had been abused as a child, and had parents who were too drunk to care about him. So when Tim had started up his centers for lost teens, Anarchy had struck. But the Red Hood was there. 

 

The two fought for months until Tim was finally caught in the center. 

 

“Why does this rat mean anything to you Hood? Together, you and I, we could own Gotham. It could all be ours!” Jason glared behind his mask as he fired the shot, through Tim’s shoulder and into Anarchy’s heart. The man had died instantly and Jason rushed to Tim’s side. 

 

“Bastard.” Tim smiled up at him as they moved off the roof. Of course, Tim knew who Jason was. Tim was a better detective than their father ever could be. Because Tim had an imagination. Tim had life. Tim, was bleeding on Jason’s new jacket. 

 

And this was okay. Because Gotham had survived to see 1930, and so did the Red Hood.


	8. Mutants AU

It started with just three simple words. 

 

“No more multiverse.”

 

Then everything had changed. 

 

Tim awoke with a start and rubbed at his aching head. He’d been having nightmares for the past week, and he knew he wasn’t alone. His brothers had all suffered from various ache and pains since the worlds combined. Damian he knew was hiding it well, but he knew he could keep it hidden forever, not from their father. Dick was having a ball with his new abilities. He spotted him just last night, flying up to the ceiling of the manor to help Alfred get some of the dust out of the corners. Dick was loving having the ability to fly. 

 

Jason however, he’d been the hardest hit. They had awoken that first day to the sounds of him screaming and holding his eyes. When they had gotten his hands off his face, they had realized that his eyes were bleeding. He had passed out moments after they found him, and was still in a coma. Though his eyes had stopped bleeding, he still hadn’t woken up. Bruce stayed by his bed though, just in case. He didn’t want him to feel as if his family had abandoned him again.

 

Tim groaned as he climbed out of his bed and headed for the shower. The voices had started up again as soon as he turned the water on. He could tell his brother’s voices apart now. Dick was always worried about Jason and Tim, Damian however. Tim gasped as he leaned his head against the shower wall. Damian’s mind was screaming for help, yet Tim had no idea what any of them could do. How do you help someone who was literally becoming a demon? As Tim was starting to get the voices under control a new one appeared. A woman, whose voice was as cold as ice and as hard as diamond. 

 

_ “Mr. Wayne. I could help you. If you let me.” _ Tim grabbed his head and told the woman to buzz off. But she only laughed. “ _ You’ve become mutants overnight. We’ve been mutants our whole lives. Let us help you. Come to Utopia. Bring your family.... All of them. We’ll be waiting Mr. Wayne.” _ Tim was out of the shower and running down the hall to Dick’s room, before he had even dressed. 

 

“Timmy! Whoa, forget your pants this morning?” Dick’s eyes narrowed as he took in Tim’s breathing and panicked eyes. Damian, who was lounging on Dick’s bed, without his normal coverings and showing off his newest body part. The black tail whipped in irritation as Tim plopped down on the bed, and Tim had to bat it away from his head. The thing hurt. 

 

“I was just contacted by a woman who claims she can help us.  _ All  _ of us.” His eyes went to Damian, but the three of them knew he was speaking of Jason. 

 

“Then we leave first thing in the morning.” Bruce was standing in the doorway, Jason leaning heavily on his side. His eyes were covered with bandages, but his head was tilted just slightly as if he could still see the tail twitching behind Damian. His head was even moving to follow its movements. The boys all exchanged looks before nodding. Tomorrow they were heading to California, and the island known as Utopia. 

 

Upon their arrival, the voices Tim was hearing all morning, had died completely. The woman’s voice had appeared for only a moment and told him they were safe now. Tim looked around at the welcoming committee and grinned when Dick nearly fainted. The woman greeting them was the woman from his head voice, and she was busty and blond. Not normally Dick’s type, but Tim watched as his brother fawned and flirted with the woman. 

 

“As much as I appreciate your attention to my wife, Mr. Grayson, I’m afraid she’ll only lead you on.” The man who stepped forward offered his hand to Bruce and smiled towards Dick. Dick stepped back, but his eyes were now scanning the others around them. Tim wanted to laugh as he felt Jason lean into him and whisper about what a horn dog Dick was. 

 

“Your wife, informed my son that you could help us. That’s the only reason I’m here.” Bruce shook the man’s hand and his grip tightened. Tim watched the power play for a moment, and the man’s smile never left his face. Tim wished he could see his eyes, to see what the man was really thinking. But the man’s red sunglasses block his few.

 

“We can. In fact, as your boy Timothy can attest, the voices have vanished. Emma, my wife, is one of the world’s greatest telepaths. She can train him to control his new abilities.” He waved around at the people assembled. “We have people with flight, elemental powers, bodily mutations, and so much more. All of your boys will be treated with the same treatment as one of my students.” He grins and looks over to Jason. Jason for his part snorted and removed the bandages. A moment to adjust to the bright light and Tim was shocked to see his brother’s evil Red Hood smirk appear.

 

“No offense, Scotty, but I don’t need your damn help.” Jason pushed Bruce and Tim away from him and took a step back. He waved for a moment before he was whisked away. Tim closed his eyes and felt out, reaching for Jason’s mind. “ _ I’m okay baby bird. Never better in fact, but these people? There are things you don’t know. Things they aren’t going to tell you. A war is coming for these people, for all of us. I don’t know about you, or the golden sons, but I won’t be someone's soldier again.” _ Tim’s eyes narrowed at Scott and grabbed Damian’s shoulder. Bruce noticed this and turned back to the gathered heroes. 

 

“Thank you for your offer, but I think my boys and I can handle things.” Scott went to protest and reached for Bruce’s arm. This was the worst mistake that he could have made. Trained as he was, Bruce dropped Scott to the ground. No one moved, but one man had snorted out a laugh. Tim and Dick grabbed Damian and moved him back to the plane. Bruce narrowed his eyes and leaned down to look at Scott. “I know your kind. If you try to contact my family, or any of my friends, I will hunt you down and end you. Am I understood?” His voice, Tim recognized, as the Batman voice. The deep echo, seemed to chill Scott to the bone and the man only nodded. 

 

As they left the island Tim looked over his shoulder to the man standing in the back. 

 

“Oh come on, Baby Bird, did you really think I’d ditch my family?” 

 

Tim relaxed back in his chair as Jason took his seat. Their lives were going to be different, only in that all of them were now together and they all had powers. But other than that, by the looks of Batman, they were back in business. And Tim couldn’t be happier. 


	9. Future: Utopia

The wars had ended at the end of World War II. No one seemed to want to bother with fighting anymore, not when there were superheroes to do all the fighting. But in the late 20th century, that fighting ended too. Batman was the first to call it quits, quoting that Gotham was as close to perfect as it would ever get, and he was glad to hang up his cowl and live out the rest of his days. Superman followed next, then Wonder Woman. Green Lantern and Flash were the last of the heroes to hang it up, but both went on record as saying they’d be back if the planet ever needed them. 

 

For Kyle Rayner, living back on Earth was new. He missed Oa, but Earth... or as it was re-dubbed Eden, was ten times better. There was no pollution, Wayne and Kord had developed a way to eliminate it after Ted had returned from death. Fighting on the street, along with drugs were all but gone, sure a select few mobsters were still running drugs, but their clientele was smaller every day. The Red Hood had been doing his job, and doing it well.

 

The biggest change was the death toll. On average, ten people in Gotham alone would be killed every day. In under a year, that had dropped to one person a year. Now, it was one person every five years. People were living longer, working harder, and enjoying life. It was a paradise. 

 

“What’re you thinking about?” Connor’s voice broke through Kyle’s thoughts as the archer wrapped his arms around Kyle’s waist. Kyle had returned to Earth for his friend, but had stayed for his family. The two of them were happy, and little Emma was even happier. 

 

“Just... everything.” He turned his head and kissed Connor softly before ducking out of him embrace and going to their daughter. The little girl giggled as she held onto her dad. “Hey pumpkin, how about we go and visit your uncle huh?”

 

“Unwell Jay?” Kyle nodded his head at the girl and she giggled and clapped her hands. Jason Todd had become as close a friend as Connor had ever been, and now that he had wrapped up the mobsters in Gotham, the man had come out to Coast City to start a new. Well as new as being the CEO of Kord Industries went, which wasn’t really new to him. Kyle made a point to always go and see him, as often as he could, and he’d always brought Emma. The little girl loved her uncle, and Jason seemed to love to spend time with his new adopted family. Kyle knew Jason longed for a kid of his own, and though science had moved on to allow same sex couples a chance at parenthood, Jason needed a partner for it. Kyle and Connor had tried to set Jason up with various woman, but all of them had flaked out at the end. Jason had told them not to worry about it, that he was fine, but they could all see that he was lonely. So Connor had brought it up.

 

 _“Jason’s as much a part of our family as you or I. I see no reason why it couldn’t work.”_ Kyle had loved the idea, but Jason seemed weary. He did love Kyle, and Connor and him were closer now than before, but for that kind of relationship, they’d have to be closer than ever. It would take work, and they were all willing to do it. 

 

As Kyle strapped Emma into the car seat, he looked up at the clouds in the sky and smiled. He had gotten everything he’d ever wanted. A daughter, two boyfriends, a family, and the perfect home. 

 

Living in Eden really was perfect.


End file.
